Christy Martin
Christy Martin is a character in Bully, and is a Non-Clique Student at Bullworth Academy. She was voiced by Maine Anders. Character Description Christy is an attractive girl with red hair and green eyes. She wears a dark teal school skirt with a white blouse. In the wintertime she wears white tights and mittens, and a dark teal and pale teal striped scarf and matching hat. She is on the Cheerleading Squad, and can sometimes be seen wearing her cheerleader outfit in the gym and around the football field. Late at night in the Girls' Dorm she wears pink pajamas. Characteristics Christy is bubbly and outgoing. She's on the cheerleading squad and is good friends with Angie Ng. Her favorite thing in life is to gossip - she wonders what everyone's talking about weekly, she encourages fighting so she can "have something to talk about", and she even says that she is "gonna give people something to gossip about" if provoked into fighting someone. Unlike Angie, who's usually well up to date on current events around the school, Christy's rumors rarely seem to have any basis in reality. She also enjoys making out a lot. However, she has a dark side. She can at times be heard talking about setting fire to the school and committing suicide. She'll also threaten to strangle people with her tie if she's irritated by them. Her promiscuity is also hinted at in an errand in which she asks Jimmy to escort her to the run down sleazy motel in Bullworth Town. She is probably related to Wade Martin and/or Mr. Martin. They all share the same last name and bright red hair, and their respective comments about a troubled home life seem to match up. Role in game Christy has little mission participation. She makes a minor appearance in Chapter 1 when she appears on one of Ted's school presidential campaign banners. During Chapter 2's mission Race the Vale, she can be seen at the starting line of the Bike Race along with Lola. Christy can be seen in two mission cut scenes, both in Chapter 5. In the first one she walks by Jimmy, causing him to say "Heeey, baby" but Christy decides to just ignore him. The second one is in The Gym is Burning, where she and Constantinos are standing in the background watching it burn. During the Chapter 4 mission The Big Game, Christy is on the field with the football team and other cheerleaders. During the mission Panty Raid, she and Angie have a conversation about her picture in the yearbook that Jimmy can eavesdrop on. The conversation isn't part of a cutscene. She also gives Jimmy two errands, both to escort her to various places. One is to the Girls' Dorm, the other is to the In-And-Out Motel in Bullworth Town. Christy also appears with the other cheerleaders on the football field. Christy is the only kissable girl in the game who Jimmy can potentially never kiss in a 100% completion game although kissing her is possible after you have completed Art 1. He kisses all the older girls except for Angie during various missions, and he kisses Angie after completing Art 1. Trivia *Christy shares a name with a female boxer but there is no evidence this is anything other than a coincidence. Martin, Christy Martin, Christy Martin, Christy Martin, Christy